


💖Penny and Jagged✨ are👏 Marinette's 👏second👏 parents👏 and you can't tell me otherwise. 😤👌

by PulledASneakyOnYa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cheer up Marinette mission activate, Crack Treated Seriously, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Unreliable Narrator, im the narrator and i suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulledASneakyOnYa/pseuds/PulledASneakyOnYa
Summary: {Gift for Ace_of_Spades_400}gdh written by me at  like, 2 in the morning. god i should sleepMarinette has her parents ya but she also has penny and jagged who are also her parents now sooo





	💖Penny and Jagged✨ are👏 Marinette's 👏second👏 parents👏 and you can't tell me otherwise. 😤👌

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ace_of_Spades_400](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Spades_400/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Moving On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700572) by [Ace_of_Spades_400](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Spades_400/pseuds/Ace_of_Spades_400). 



PENNY ROLLING AND JAGGED STONE-

* * *

*Cough rolling stones*-

* * *

ARE MARINETTE'S SECOND PARENTS AND YA'LL CAN'T TELL ME OTHERWISE.

* * *

after marinette been yeeted into a better life and away from the thotties who are tards she began to move on. Alya may have been a little bitch and been bitching herself bitching about Marinette being a 'Bitch' but she the real bitch and im angry. With that bad egg out of the picture, Marinette got some real good friends and as of now she working on a suit for Jagged Stone the best boi ~~_sorry gabriel and nino._~~

At the moment, Jagged Stone was speaking facts bro, while pacing back and forth get this man an oscar already or else. "What you gotta do is confront them, sort things out, at least for yourself. It doesn't matter if they don't "understand" or whatever, because they, as people, don't matter. And as for the manipulative  Sociopath, yeah, ok, she's a liar. She lies all the time, but she's never been any good at it. The difference is that they're all gullible," He explained, "So, you need to confront them," He turned to Marinette, "Not for anyone else. But for yourself. You may not be aware of it but the back of your mind is still thinking and dreading over the feud and to put a stop to it, you gotta sort things out for yourself, its what you owe yourself. You'll feel alot better and you'll probably be alot happier, don't quote me on that I'm no expert. I still have countless schemes of revenge plans on the bullies from my school days," He shrugged. Jagged sat down on the couch, "Well thats all my inspirational rants for the next few years."

He had been ranting for like, an hour, man. Given, he side-tracked and started talking about how he hated boots from Dora the Explora and how Swiper was a real good guy, but he had gotten some good points across. Penny nodded, 

"You don't have to do it right away, Marinette. But, at least do it. Rather sooner than later." She lamented. Marinette gave a curt nod, 

"I'll work on it," She smiled. 

"If talking isnt ur thing u can have some of my revenge plans like they really good i kid you not dr evil would be jealous," Jagged stone said, magically teleporting paper eveywhere. Marinette blinked. Fang started to drink the paper. "oh this one is a good one you drop kick ur enemy across a football field its rlly effective. like rl penny help me find the good ones,"  
Penny didn't want to, she thought they were all bad and pointless, but alas, it was entertaining, no matter how aloof. So, she began to rummage through the piles of paper and Marinette sat, slowly sketching away.

"Oh, what about this one?" She held up a piece of paper before reading it, "Turn fang into a cyborg crocodile with laser eyes, give him wings and send him off to terrorise enemies while they slumber. What will Fang get out of this? He can raid their fridges."

"ya that one sreally good."  
Marinette decided to just let this roll out, it was making her smile. Even if some were creatively violent.

"tie enemy to a chair and make them liste n  to the same song on repeat forever but of course give them food and hydration so they dont die, also make it a nightcore song too because nightcore isnt that good." Jagged Stone said, before tossing the paper aside and continuing to read more, "break their headphones or earplugs so they only work at a certain angle, if they have airpods, brag about how they so poor they cant even afford the cord, make them stub their toe, melt all their ice cream, find the one thing they love most and take it away from them and blackmail them into doing your evil bidding and then say they can have their loved thing back but first must beat an evil pinata and it turns out inside the pinata was the thing they loved so they ended up beating it to death works with pets and babies." 

"okay that one is a no go."  
"wh i think its ok." Jagged retorted throwing it aside.   
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

umm i might rgink od moew vur likw i mM FONNA G

o h god 

i had stroke

im gin finish it but im going to sleep right now g ood night. this 


End file.
